The present disclosure relates to a developer storage container for storing developer and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, the following toner cartridge is known as a developer storage container for storing developer inside. The toner cartridge includes a toner discharge port and a rotary stirring rod. The stirring rod includes a rotary shaft and a rod-like projection projecting from the rotary shaft. By the rotation of the stirring rod, toner in the toner cartridge is stirred and discharged from the toner discharge port.
Further, some toner cartridges are known to include a stirring paddle. The stirring paddle includes a rotary shaft and a plurality of stirring wings. The stirring wing is a plate-like member extending from the rotary shaft and a plurality of stirring wings are arranged in an axial direction.